battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortar Strike
The Mortar Strike 'is a gadget usable in the ''Bad Company ''series. It is the ''Bad Company series' equivalent to'' [[Battlefield 2|''Battlefield 2's]] Artillery strike. Battlefield: Bad Company on Conquest mode in Battlefield: Bad Company]] In Battlefield: Bad Company, the Mortar Strike takes the appearance of a GPS called the '''MRTR-5. The player will push a small, dark green button to start transmitting the coordinates. Once the coordinates have been received, a barrage of 120mm Mortar shells will shortly commence. This barrage is very effective against soft targets both in the open and in cover, as well as moving targets. However, the Mortar Strike's effectiveness is lowered when used against vehicles, as they can withstand more damage and can get out of the coordinated area before it takes a significant amount of damage. In singleplayer, the MRTR-5 is first found in the mission Acta Non Verba, when B-Company get an objective to neutralize a threat on the nearby bridge. This item is also found in later missions in the campaign. In multiplayer, the MRTR-5 is an unlockable for the Support class. It's recharge time is slightly longer than it's singleplayer counterpart. File:BFBC_MORTARS0.jpg|Mortar strike remote File:BFBC_MORTARS1.jpg|Designating the location for a mortar strike File:BFBC_MORTARS2.jpg|Mortar strike Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Mortar Strike takes the appearance of a laser designator used by the Recon class in the Battlefield: Bad Company. Similar to Battlefield: Bad Company, a barrage of 120mm mortar shells will fall from the sky. Unlike Bad Company, however, mortars are effective against hard targets too, although the duration of the strike is shorter. In multiplayer, the Mortar Strike is the second unlockable for the Recon class, and if selected, it replaces the C4 normally available to the class. In order to use the Mortar Strike, the laser designator binoculars must be equipped to lock onto the target and the fire button must be held down for three seconds. A few seconds later, the bombardment will arrive, dealing damage to nearby enemy units. This is typically useful on smaller areas with close M-COM stations such as Isla Inocentes, as the player has a very high probability of killing some enemies. On a map with a good area for campers such as the Pit in Port Valdez, multiple players are usually there, so there is a good chance of killing people and destroying the base as well in one well placed mortar strike. The mortar strike is most effective when called on an objective that has just been armed to deter, injure or kill any enemies trying to defuse it. The Mortar Strike does have a delay between marking the target and the mortars landing, so mobile targets must be led or they'll escape the bombardment area. thumb|300px|right Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The Mortar Strike is issued for the Recon kit along with the TNT. It works exactly in the same way of the original game. Tips *Mortars are fairly effective at destroying objective buildings, but require that a shell actually hit a section of wall. With enough mortar bombardment, a building will collapse and destroy any M-COM stations inside. *When targeted at a multistory building, some mortar shells will detonate in the lower floors as if they have a delayed detonation. *Be very careful when hiding in a bush and using the mortar strike. It is easy to accidentally "target" a leaf from the bush that is in the player's field of vision, causing the mortar strike to fall directly on the player's position. *Occasionally, while a bombardment occurs, the smoke from a shell will go through a building or cover, even though the floors above are solid and the shell detonated earlier. *The mortar has unlimited ammunition but the reload time is one minute. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free Motar Strike is a planned gadget available for the Recon kit. It can be obtained spending training points in its specific Tier 3 training option. However Tier 3 training hasn't been released yet, so the Mortar Strike is actually only available in the PTE (Public Test Environment). Trivia *Flynn, and sometimes the announcer of the mortar strike, will say he's "Sending in some '60 Mike Mikes." This is wrong as the shells are 120mm, not 60mm. *While inside a building, it is possible to see that when a shell strikes the roof, the smoke trail following it will pass through the building, regardless of whether or not the shell had already detonated. Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free